


You Make My Heart Cha Cha Real Smooth

by fightableomo (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cis Character, Eggs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Piss, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: A rewrite of the fic "dream goes to the uk gone sexual gone wrong" but serious.Please understand the warnings and tags before reading an be careful. Do not read if it will make you uncomfortable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 120





	You Make My Heart Cha Cha Real Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of the fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539802
> 
> unfortunately for everyone, i played it straight and wrote it that way. no longer a crack fic, but a genuine kink fic, because, well, ovi and omo are some good kinks imo. don't @ me. 
> 
> i know this will be shared in a gamer discord server, so all you bros, please understand the warnings and tags before reading an be careful. Do not read if it will make you uncomfortable.
> 
> this has been orphaned so you can't see my og profile. please don't seek me out, you may see this as a joke but the majority of my works are serious and i do not want anyone who is not into omo and w/e seriously to look at my stuff.

It was easy for Dream to think of his friends in a sexual way. Not that he particularly liked to sexualize people, but they were attractive in their own rights, and they joking made passes at each other and talked about sex or kinks all the time, so it wasn’t very difficult for those jokes to become something more. 

It usually wasn’t a problem. There was plenty of distance between them and when one of his incredibly sexy friends sent a picture of their ass with the caption ‘what’s wrong, dream-kun, could it be, you want my mcnuggies?’ he could silently do the cha cha slide while sending a discord message back. 

It was fine. 

That is, until GeorgeNotFound, or just George to him, invited him to stay at his flat while he was in England. 

It all started when George picked him up from the airport, marveling at his height and girth. Sure, he was used to being taller than everyone as he stood well over 6 feet, but it never meant anything to him until George was smiling up at him from his 5’2” height.

He grinned, “Wow, I knew you were tall but this is fucking ridiculous. Have you gained more muscle mass since the last time I saw you?” 

“Oh yeah, you know how it is in Florida. I’m just constantly wrestling gators, so I need to be in peak physical condition.” He easily turned it into a joke, but on the inside his heart was doing the cha cha. George really had noticed his body. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” The two took off from the airport, and soon, they were back at George’s flat. 

Everything was fine. Dream was fine. He was. Until he needed to shower that evening. 

Usually showers weren’t super relaxing. The shower head was always a bit too low for his height and it was annoying. So he showered, sometimes did the cha cha, and got out. Today would be no different, or so he thought. 

‘Feel free to use my soaps’ George had said. And those words were still echoing in his skull as he stepped into the shower. The shorter male had smelled divine to Dream. And opening up his shampoo and body wash assaulted his face with those smells and all his mind could think of was George and his cute chubby body and fat ass. This is how he smelled, this is what Dream’s clothes would smell like if he got what he wanted and cuddled George or ripped his ass a new one with his giant cock. 

Speaking of his cock, the arousal that coiled hotly in his stomach had made it rather hard. His body was begging to cha cha real smooth. And who was he to deny it? So, he took his wet dick in his hand and started pumping. 

He did it again and again and again without really getting clean. Every time he tried, his body would just react to the smell of that cherubic youtuber. 

Eventually, George knocked on the door, “Dream! What are you doing in there? Fucking cha cha-ing? In my bathroom?” 

But Dream could not answer, he just kept dancing. 

George pounded again, “Stop being gross in my shower! And quit hogging the hot water. You’re coming out in 10 minutes or I’m coming in.” 

With that threat, Dream was finally able to respond. He cleared his throat and hoped his voice would stay even, “Yeah, fine. Just a minute.” He washed up, this time without touching his dick and got out of the shower. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he finished drying off, remiss that he left his pajamas in the other room. But he could slink by with just a towel. Hopefully George had moved from just outside the bathroom. 

Dream’s hopes were not answered as George was still outside, waiting on the taller man to finish up. He glanced, disapprovingly at his face before looking down, his gaze caught by the erection tenting the towel. “Dude, why are you this horny after a shower? I know you’ve got a bathroom kink, but please, keep it to yourself.” 

Dream couldn’t help but flush, “Yeah, I know. I’m not doing anything gross, I wouldn't do anything gross without permission.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Nothing, I’m just saying that I did not jack off in your shower and that is why I have a hard on. I just, usually cha cha in there and my body wanted me to but I didn’t.” 

George frowned, “That sounds like a fucking lie.” 

All the taller could do was offer a sheepish smile before leaving to the guest room. There he got dressed quietly and ignored his body’s natural response to George’s scent. 

This was no longer fine. He really had to control his urges lest George find out he was crushing hard core. 

He wasn’t worried about creeping George out with his sexuality. Everyone knew all youtubers were bisexual. So that wasn’t the problem. It was the possible rejection and ruining their friendship. 

He needed a distraction. And indulging in his number one kink just so happened to be the perfect distraction. So, he went to bed, thinking about holding his piss all day long. There would be no release at the end of the hold. Not while he was staying with George, that would just be inconsiderate. 

Still, holding his pee would be enough. 

The next day, he woke up with excitement already coiling in his stomach. He wanted to cha cha real smooth right then and there, but refrained. He instead went about his day. 

Even with his distraction, he kept stealing glances at George. And soon enough, his two fixations combined in his mind. 

He imagined George sitting in his lap with that plump, ripe ass of his and just grinding down on his bladder. The sweet pain it would bring. He wondered if George would admire how his bladder poked up from his abdomen and disrupted his muscle physique. Worst of all, he imagined just pissing all over the shorter man, marking his territory. 

Just imagining it made the pressure in his bladder that much worse. He earned for release, but he could still hold it. That wouldn’t mean that he wouldn’t writhe in his seat. 

It was just as Dream was squirming with a mixture of pleasure and need that George confronted him. “Dude, I keep seeing you chug that good good gamer juice, but you haven’t pissed at all today. Don’t tell me, you’re doing one of those piss kink things?” 

“A hold, George? Yes I am, but don’t worry, it’s not gonna affect how thoroughly I whoop your ass in Minecraft.”

“No, I’m not worried about that. Are you going to piss on my floors later today? Just go use the loo.” 

“No, I’m not going to piss anywhere other than ‘the loo’.” He put on an exaggerated accent to mock his friend. “There’s more to omorashi than just pissing myself. I like the hold too. It feels. Good.” They had talked about this plenty of time over Discord, but never face to face. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed for his fetishes. 

George snorted and Dream frowned, “Well what about you, egg boy. Shove anything up your ass today?”

“Oh shut up. I told you that in confidence!” 

“Oh please, you told us that so we could mock you, you little masochist.” He laughed briefly as he reached over to give him a playful shove. 

George snorted, “Yeah whatever. What’s your excuse. I though you were a big boy daddy dom, you don’t want to be mocked, huh?”

He rolled his dreamy eyes, “Shut up. I can be multifaceted.”

“Yeah, you can also be horny.” 

The two laughed, but the conversation died out. And again, Dream was left to steal loving glances at the other youtuber and enjoy the feeling of a full, ripe bladder at the same time. 

It was just after lunch that George broached the topic of Dreams inherent horniness again. “Dream,” he started, “I have a question to ask you.”

“Yee, darling?” He asked, instinctively using a mocking pet name. Though this time, it didn’t sound so mocking. 

George seemingly ignored his emotion filled words, “We've been friends for a long time, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And it’s fair to say that I know you, right?”

“Yeah,” he continued, growing impatient, “Where’s this going?” 

“Well I’m just wondering why you think you can hide the fact that you’re in love with me.” 

Dream was stunned into a shocked silence. But slowly, the words came back to him, trembling on his lips, “W-what do you mean?” 

“I mean it’s clear as day! You keep stealing wistful glances at me, and you cha cha in my bathroom, and you keep smelling me. It’s clear that you love me.” 

“Who’s to say that this is love and not just pure, red blooded lust.” But deep down, Dream knew it wasn’t just lust. Every time he thought of the shorter man, he was crippled as his legs turned to chortled milk. 

“Well, who could lust after this body without being in love,” he gestured to his form. It was the epitome of a gamer physique, with extra pounds hanging off his love handles.”

“Now you stop that!” Dream stood up, “I won’t have you talking bad about yourself. If i could, I’d split those juicy ass cheek like the red sea and eat your ass right here and now.”

It was then that George pointed an accusing finger back at Dream, “See, there! There it is! You love me.” 

“So what if I do.” Mentally, he was preparing himself for heartbreak. 

“Well, and this is the last question, what if I loved you too?” 

That was the last straw for the Floridian, he lunged forward and connected their mouths in a forceful kiss. 

Their kiss grew deep and passionate, until both their cocks rubbed against each other from behind cloth barriers. 

George pulled away first, “You’ve been holding it all day, right? Piss on my daddy Dream.” 

Dream showed another shocked face, “Are you sure? Is this okay?” 

“I already said it once, don’t make me say it again.” He cast his gaze away, a blush creeping up his neck. 

Nodding, Dream took out his girthy penis, afraid that if he acted slow, George would change his mind. 

It took a moment of focus, but he was able to release his full bladder. It started as a weak trickle, escaping from the head of his penis and trickling down the length of his shaft. But quickly, the stream grew in strength and ferocity. 

Taking aim, he pissed all over George’s chest, soaking the fabric of his graphic tee with hot, steaming piss. As the stream died down, the piss trailed down his front and eventually soaked his own, tenting crotch. 

George panted out a moan, “God, you’re right, that does feel good. Now fuck me.” 

With a single nod, the taller man reconnected their lips, his engorged cock still out of his pants. Soon, they moved their horny make out session to the kitchen. 

There, Dream propped George up on the counter, cock bouncing against his thigh as he still kissed him deeply. He pulled away for just a second, “Tell me what you want.” 

George moaned, “Eggs. In the fridge.” He only needed those four words to get across what he needed. 

“Are you sure, there’s no lube here.” 

“Yes I’m fucking sure. You got to piss on me, I get to have eggs shoved up my ass.” 

“I wasn’t mocking you, I just want to make sure we’re being safe.” 

“My ass can handle it without lube. Just. Hard boiled eggs in a bowl on the top shelf.” 

Dream nodded and opened the fridge they were next to. He grabbed a few eggs while George pushed down his pants and boxers. 

While he was still sitting up on the counter, Dream grabbed his left leg with his right hand under the knee. He pushed his leg up, almost so it was pressed against his chest. His anus was now fully exposed. 

“Do you need stretching? Lube?” Dream once again hesitated. 

“No. Just, shove it in, please. I thought you were a man, stop being a pussy and just do it.” 

The goading was enough to force Dream’s hand. He pushed the narrow end of the egg against his puckered hole. 

A guttural moan escaped George’s lip at just the external pressure. His body relaxed as if it were used to this sensation. 

Dream kept pushing and his anus swallowed the egg whole, not unaccompanied by another moan from George. 

He looked up at his face, admiring how gorgeous his bliss stricken face was. “Do you want another one?”

“Mmm, no. But push it deeper with your cock.” 

He nodded and pulled out his fat hog. Again, without any lube, he pushed his cock inside his ass. The eggs were pushed up further inside him. With each thrust, he pushed the egg against George’s prostrate.The tip of his deck and the round object went back and forth on massaging his prostate. 

With each thrust, George moaned out throatily. It was just a few minutes before both men were cumming. 

Dream pulled his leaking dick out of his ass and leaned on George, breathing heavily, “That was good, are you good?” 

“Yeah, just. I need to get the egg out…” A blush still dusted his cheeks as he repositioned himself and pushed out the egg. 

Dream smirked, “Well look at that, breakfast is served.” 

“Oh shut the fuck up, you muffinhead.” He playfully glared at him before kissing him. “Let’s go take a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lowkey a speedrun junkie and i literally jsut discovered Dream and his crew. so been watching a lot of that. uuuuh, i'm not a stan though and this is mostly a joke. please do not look at my account or find me on social media.


End file.
